


In Hell's Bright Shadow

by JackBivouac



Series: Hell's Rebels [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Forced Incest, Forced Orgasm, Hospital Sex, Humiliation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia Mentions, Priest Abuse, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: Backstory oneshots deviating/derived from a Hell's Rebels campaign





	1. Daddy Dearest

All those who’d gathered to protest the lord-mayor of Kintargo’s newest and most arduous taxes yet were broken up by the dottari. Most fled, but those who couldn’t were dragged off to spend a night being tortured, raped, or otherwise abused in Kintargo’s prison.

Except for Luculla. The lord-mayor’s personal guard, Nox, brought the young woman directly to Lord-Mayor Barzillai of House Thrune. Barzillai was an imposing man, military fit in his middle age. Luculla was his daughter.

A changeling, he’d sired her with a hag shape-shifted into beauteous form. Now she stared defiantly up at him with her mother’s tawny-gold eyes, her mother’s lucious black waves framing a face utterly unlike his own.

Barzillai was glad he’d strangled her mother. He grabbed Luculla’s pointed chin in his hand. “What in Asmodeus’ name were you thinking? Do you know what would’ve happened to you if Nox hadn’t found you?”

“I know and I don’t care. At least my conscience would be clear.”

A fool. He’d sired a fool.

A vein pounded in the lord-mayor’s temple. His eyes fell from her chin to her slender neck as pale as cream. To her narrow shoulders. Lower.

At eighteen, she was on the cusp of her womanly beauty. As unripe and girlish as her figure was for now, he couldn’t ignore the first, budding swells of her breasts, hips, and ass. He could see where and how they would mature into her whore-mother’s purely carnal proportions.

The lord-mayor shook his head. “You can’t understand. You’re too young, too innocent, too naive. I have no choice, dearest daughter, but to save you from yourself.”

“Nox!” he barked.

The towering, muscular woman behind Luculla hopped to attention. “Sir?”

“Take Luculla to her room. Have her...prepared.”

Nox’s stoic professionalism slipped into a sneering grin pointed directly down Luculla’s backside. She seized the girl by the arms, nearly throwing Luculla to her knees, and dragged the changeling off to her bedroom.

With each passing minute in his office, Barzillai lost more of his nerve. But Luculla was his only daughter and a virgin at that. He couldn’t allow some common dog in a disease-ridden holding cell to strip her of the gift and dignity bestowed upon all women by the King of Hell himself.

The lord-mayor steeled his will and left his office for Luculla’s childhood bedroom. The walls of the room were still pink, as were the bedcover and gauzy curtains of her narrow, child’s bed.

“Father, what is the meaning of this?!”

Nox had left Luculla propped against the headboard in nothing but her white undershift. It was so thin, it bared every line and curve of her girlish body in the light of the fireplace. Her arms had been folded behind her back and bound together in a tight, silk sleeve. A thin but sturdy metal bar spread her ankles, her legs apart.

Barzillai nodded more to himself than in answer to his daughter’s furious query. He shut and locked the door behind him. Then removed his long suit jacket and shoes.

“Father…? What…?”

He removed his shirt. His pants. Despite his earlier trepidation, his cock was completely erect and burning with paternal heat.

“F-father, no! Please, no! Daddy, please!” Luculla sobbed as he approached, tears of fear running down his daughter’s beautiful face.

“Let me save, child,” said Barzillai, climbing onto her bed. He kneeled over Luculla, straddling her. “You look just like your mother.”

He grabbed the neck of her shift in both hands and tore it straight down the middle. A wave of hot lust surged up from between his legs at the sight of her small, perfect breasts. Barzillai fell upon her chest, licking and sucking either nipple.

Luculla screamed and squirmed under her father. But she was weak. The simple, firm push of his palms on her shoulders against the headboard was enough to hold her in place for his incestuous ministrations.

Barzillai slid his hands down the smooth sides of her ribs over the curve of her waist to her still narrow hips. Her screams turned to sobs as he bowed his head between the soft thickness of her thighs.

He tongued her slit from the perineal edge up to the tiny bud of her clit. The taste of her in his mouth drew a low, feral growl from his chest. He pressed the full weight of his mouth on his daughter's helpless pussy lips.

Luculla writhed at his devouring kiss. But doing so only rocked her pussy into the powerful strokes of his tongue. Heat sparked between her quivering legs.

“No! No! No!”

Luculla's hips bucked of their own traitorous will against her father's hot, commanding mouth. The back of her head banged the headboard as her back arched uncontrollably, slave to the new and white hot pleasure roiling out from her virgin pussy and clit.

Barzillai raised his head at sound of her unbidden moan. Luculla's mouth had opened with a slut's begging, her eyes half-lidded in shameful pleasure. She was a filthy whore just like her mother. She had to be punished as one.

Her father grabbed her bound arms and yanked her down flat against the bed. He straddled her head and rammed his cock down her filthy mouth.

This time, his daughter's eyes bulged wide in pain and panic. Her bound, spread, and exposed body struggled vainly but righteously behind him. Her penitent tears dampened her childhood pillow.

Barzillai smiled with paternal pride. He gave the back of her rawee throat a final, solid pound for good measure but didn't let himself cum in her mouth. He wasn't finished saving his sinful little girl.

Luculla didn't know that. She let out a sobbed, hoarse laugh of relief as her father eased out of her mouth. Her head dropped back against the pillow. Only to pop up again, her body rigid in renewed panic, as her father's cock pressed against the thinnest skin wall of her hymen.

“Daddy, n-no,” she rasped, her vision blurring with tears.

“It's for your own good, baby girl.”

Barzillai thrust, the head of his dick shearing through the weak resistance of his daughter's hymen. He drove the full length and girth of his swollen cock into her virgin pussy. His daughter's wet pussy wrapped around his cock in such a tight, perfect fit that he immediately pumped her full of his seed.

Barzillai groaned and laid flat over his softly weeping daughter, their bodies still connected by the flaccid bridge of his dick inside her. His much heavier body molded over hers as he waited for his cock to harden once more. It did, plugging her seed-filled pussy.

This time, Barzillai offered his daughter no mercy and no escape from his purifying lust. He pounded her bound body into the mattress until every spring wheezed along with her tortured grunts.

One hole wasn't enough. He flipped her sweaty body panting in exhaustion onto her back and forced his cum-slicked cock up her even tighter virgin ass. He could feel the vibration of the scream in her chest where his body flattened her shoulders and ribs into the bed. With her tear-stained pillow crushed into her mouth, he couldn't hear it.

He flipped her over and back, raping either hole until Luculla laid crumpled in a pool of cum and virginal blood. The lord-mayor finally rolled up off his daughter at the first gray rays of dawn through peeking through her pink bedroom curtains.

Luculla laid as still as corpse in her pool of shame and righteous sacrifice. Barzillai gave her an equally exhausted but proud, paternal smile as he dressed. His daughter would be forever pure now that her virginity was his.

“Nox!” 

The door opened just enough for the lord-mayor's ever-loyal bodyguard to poke her head through.

“Sir?” Nox barked even as her mouth spread in a sneering smirk at her employer's irrevocably broken and ravaged daughter.

“I believe my daughter said she would face the same fate as every other protestor we arrested. Take her to the dungeons with the rest of them.”

“Uh, sir, we released them this morning.”

“Then she can have all the guards to herself.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”


	2. Meat for the Hound

There was only one other prisoner in the holding cells of Kintargo’s dungeons. While the dottari on prison duty raped that pitiful changeling girl Luculla into unconsciousness and beyond, they left this prisoner alone in his cell.

His name was Morgar, and in the darkness of his cell, none could see his once short, full beard now grown wild, nor the claw scars across the bridge of nose and down the side of his face. Nor his nakedness. Metal cuffs shackled his wrists and ankles to the floor, forcing him to his hands and knees.

The heavy wooden door of his cell screaked open. Morgar blinked rapidly, momentarily blinded by the light of the lamp in Nox’s hand. Her mouth spread into her habitual, sneering grin.

“Well, brother? Feel like eating me out now?”

Morgar answered with a mouthful of spittle into...he aimed for her sneering face, but he couldn’t spit that high from where he knelt. The wet load splattered against the underswell of her breastplate.

Nox shook her head. After two days of neither food nor water, he’d saved the last of his spit just for her. “Frankly, I am in awe. But not surprised.”

She stuck two gloved fingers into her mouth and whistled. The high-pitched sound echoed even higher through the stone dungeon. Every hair on the back of Morgar’s neck stood at attention.

Four paws clicked and padded across the damp stone. With them grew a low, canine growl. A hell hound standing four feet at the shoulder materialized from the shadows at Nox’s side. The hound resembled a lanky, gaunt wolf with reddish-brown fur, white claws, and eyes like burning coals.

The hound’s bright red penis was fully erect and extended from his sheath. He was eight inches long from tip to bulbous knot.

Morgar’s parched mouth twisted into a grimace. His eyes met his sister’s, but there was no bluff to call. He could either submit to her incestuous lust or the dog’s.

“What’ll it be, brother darling?”

“I’d rather be sodomized by an animal than pleasure your nasty cunt,” he choked out.

“Have it your way, then,” said Nox, kicking the door wide open for all the dottari to see.

“Heh-hey! Toilet and a show!” they cheered.

Morgar swallowed over the lump in his throat as the hound clicked and padded behind him. Try as he might to relax, the image of the hound’s massive red cock had been burned into his mind. His bared, vulnerable asshole clenched in anticipation.

The hound’s forepaws landed hard on his shoulders. His claws dug into Morgar’s flesh. Their punctures were nothing compared the burning rod that the hell hound shafted through his narrowed anus.

Morgar had sworn to himself not to give Nox even the slightest satisfaction, but the solid, tapered fire reaming up his asshole pounded him to his limits. Morgar huffed and sputtered around his clenched teeth. His fists grasped the biting steel of his shackles just to keep himself from falling onto his face.

The hound grunted and slobbered behind him, his frothy spittle raining down on Morgar’s head, neck, and back. His thrusts built to a shackle-rattling frenzy. His knot knocked and knocked with increasing desperation against Morgar’s humanly resisting hole.

But the hound wouldn’t rest until his human cum dispenser took his fucking knot. The hound snarled, his claws ripping deeper through Morgar’s shoulders as he braced himself. With a mighty shove, the hound rammed his knot through Morgar’s hole, plugging and knotting his anus to his rutting cock.

“GRAGHHH!” Morgar screamed, unbidden, at the inhumanly large ball crushing his burning anus from the inside out. He panted for breath just to keep from passing out from the pain. Every knotted thrust knocked his spinning head further and further toward blackout.

Just as his eyes blurred with tears and darkness, the hound let out a high-pitched, nasal whine above him. Morgar could feel the infernal animal’s quivers against his shredded shoulders and aching asscheeks.

Goopy cum as hot as flame exploded into his plugged, knotted asshole. The sheer temperature of the liquid heat filling his anal cavity pushed him over the edge. 

Morgar collapsed on the cell floor, dragging his knotted rapist down on top of him. At least in his unconsciousness he could ignore the shame of the splatter of his own cum cooling against his underbelly.


	3. The Opposite of a Meet Cute

At Lord-Mayor Barzillai’s command, Nox hauled his boss’ sordid, cum-dumpster of a daughter raped within an inch of her life up to the infirmary. She brought her darling brother with his ass burned inside out from hell hound cum along for a free anal restoration because #jobperks!

Father Grivner, the gray-bearded high priest with the red pentagram of Asmodeus on his black, clerical robes arrived exactly thirty minutes after dawn. His jaw dropped with a rusty gasp.

Nox grinned proudly at her handiwork. She’d left Luculla and Morgar butt-naked, fully exposing every bruise, tear, and ruined hole. Shackles cuffed their wrists and ankles spread-eagled to the barred head and foot of their respective beds. A cold, metal ring forced their strapped mouths open and unable to form defiant words--if they’d been conscious.

“Pretty great, huh?”

The priest continued to let the flies in. He must’ve heard Nox--she never spoke softer than a ringing bark--but he couldn’t pry his bulging eyes off Luculla’s barely human but unmistakably girlish body with her underdeveloped breasts, hips, and nearly hairless cunt.

“H-how, how old is the girl?”

“Fourteen,” Nox lied in immaculate deadpan.

Father Grivner’s head bobbed in a series of practically salivating nods. He raised the red-gold pentagram on the end of his ruby-beaded rosary and muttered a litany of healing prayer. The infernal power of Asmodeus, God-Fiend, washed in black and red waves across Luculla and Morgar’s bodies.

As soon as Morgar’s wounds healed, Nox jumped out of her pants and onto the bed. She straddled her brother’s head in reverse cowgirl, rocking her mound and stiffened clit into his ring-gagged mouth. 

But Nox was a giver. Even as she whimpered and humped herself to ecstasy in his mouth, she licked her palms and grabbed her brother’s darling cock. She held and twisted his dick like a stirrup, her dripping cunt bucking wildly in his jaws.

The priest continued to mutter and moan from Nox’s side. His geriatric fists gripped the white bars of the headboard. He squatted over Luculla’s head, dipping his knobly cock into her ring-gagged mouth like a baptismal font.

Cuff and shackle rattled against metal bar, accompanied by animal grunts and whines of panicked protest. Morgar and Luculla had awakened. How could they not, under such vigorous, head-pounding ministrations?

“Good morning, darling brother,” sang Nox, giving his fully erect cock one last good squeeze and his protesting mouth one last good grind. His wordless yelp sent a tickling shiver between her legs. Her eager, empty slit oozed slick down his throat.

Nox slid down from his head, giggling at his choked cough and the useless, clanking strain of his hands and feet in their cuffs. She squeezed her pussy lips down over his cock, swallowing her brother to the hilt.

His flesh-of-her-flesh penis at long last ripping the walls of her cunt apart sent Nox into a screaming orgasm over her raped brother. Her cunt squeezed down on his precious cock, and she twisted around to see his face, contorted into a snarlig mask of shame and outrage. Nox only laughed and continued to buck her hips, stuffing her ravenous cunt with Morgar’s traitorously engorged cock.

Morgar let out a furious, frustrated roar and turned his head aside. It was the only means he had left of denying his sister. His eyes, pricking hot with angry tears, met those of the girl across from him--tawny gold and limpid with streaming tears.

The priest who’d been their salvation now laid flat over Luculla’s. He gripped her girlish hips in both hands, dirty nails digging into the flesh of her ass. The pedophilic old man dragged his knobly cock in and out of the snug sleeve of her cunt, tearing through her with the full weight of his fat, wrinkled body.

Father Grivner came into the girl's perfectly restored and now perfectly violated pussy with a cry of praise and thanks to Asmodeus. His defective seed pumped no less eagerly into the unwilling mouth of her womb.

Nox’s cunt seized around Morgar’s dick. He grunted in shock at explosion of unbidden pleasure raped from his cock. His sister’s wet, squeezing shaft sucked his hot seed from the burning tip of his cock.

Morgar swallowed his despairing sob. He shut his eyes as though he could shut them all out, everyone in this room. Except, perhaps, the poor girl bent to the priest’s pedophilic will. 

In his mind’s eye, he broke through his bonds, murdered Nox and the priest, and freed the girl. They escaped from this horrible white prison of rape and never looked back.

But this was reality. There was no escape. His alive-and-well sister and the priest returned to their spread-eagled captives for all the plundered pleasure they desired.


	4. A Devil's Work Is Never Done

Nox returned to her boss’ residence, a former opera house at the north end of Aria Park, with a large burlap sack in her arms. She found Lord-Mayor Barzillai at his desk. 

He looked up from his paperwork with a sour expression. “Well?”

Nox dumped the sack onto the rugs and hardwood. A pained grunt sounded through the scratchy fabric. The sack wriggled on the floor, its contents pushing and struggling with its bound mouth.

Nox drew a dagger and snicked through the rope with an amused snort. Her mouth twisted into something much darker and more hateful as the lord-mayor’s restored daughter bloomed naked and more beautiful than any flower out from the sack.

Nox didn’t help Luculla up. It took all the restraint she had to keep from kicking the girl in the stomach as she picked herself up off her hands and knees. The fear and uncertainty in Luculla’s eyes only made Nox want to hurt her more, more...intimately.

Barzillai rose from his desk. He hadn’t expected his dutiful bodyguard to bring his daughter back to him naked. Her body, slight but soon to bud with all her mother’s wickedness, drew his eyes like moth to a flame.

“Come here, daughter.”

Luculla froze instead. A shivered descended from her narrow shoulders all the way down to the base of her naked spine.

“Go, slut, your father calls,” Nox growled into the girl’s ear. She pushed Luculla forward and tacked on a stinging slap to her pale, pert ass.

Luculla jumped and stumbled around her father’s desk. The priest may’ve healed her body, but she was weak from lack of sleep and had consumed nothing but cum in the past twenty-four hours.

Barzillai took his daughter’s chin in his hand, forcing her face to meet his. It was every inch her mother’s--sinful, tempting, begging for the touch of even the filthiest hand.

Something feral snapped within him, paternal lust surging hot from his stiffening dick. He had to protect her. 

Barzillai crushed his mouth against hers, driving his tongue into the muffled protests of her mouth. He twisted her, wrenching her arm behind her back, and slammed her tits-first against his desk. He pinned her there, her free arm flailing in the air behind her as though to push him away, and unbuckled his pants.

He seized her wrist and twisted it into his grip of the first. With one hand free, he pulled her clenched asscheeks apart and tore into her restored anus.

“No! No!” Luculla sobbed in screaming pain. Her hips jerked and writhed but were trapped between her father’s merciless railing and the hard edge of the desk digging into her mound.

While her torn anal shaft welcomed her own father’s dick with its tight, perfect fit. Those squeezing walls, her mother’s walls, sucked Barzillai’s cock in to the hilt, hot and begging for his seed.

Barzillai moaned and came as commanded. He pumped his daughter’s asshole full to the brim with his seed. He did not pull out.

Barzillai leaned on one hand over his daughter’s now sweating back, breathing hard. His other hand kept her pinned to the desk. He had a paternal duty to purify her every hole and save her from her mother’s wickedness.

But he could not keep watch over her every hour of the day. “Nox, my daughter requires a bodyguard. Someone to keep her pure. Someone who wouldn’t dare touch her for themself.”

Nox’s sneering smile returned once more. “I know just the merc, sir. A man, but he’s my brother. He wouldn’t dare cross his beloved sister. Or her magnanimous boss. Sir.”

“Put him on the payroll,” said Barzillai, binding Luculla’s arms behind her with the leather strap of his belt while she cried onto what paperwork remained on the desk. “His vigil starts as soon as I’ve finished...instructing my wayward daughter.”


End file.
